Dark Archive
by kivey
Summary: The expectation for Harry to simply forgive and forget was unreasonable, after his life that much was true. The result was his trust being placed in someone who commits less than legal acts, using this man to escape what could possibly be his next prison he finds himself immersed in the life of that very man. His only hope is the Archive he holds to keep his freedom a reality.


**Prologue: Throwing Everything Away**

**Harry's POV**

His eyes closed tightly as he breathed deeply out through his nose. The small well of frustration that he had been carrying for a good part of the school year simmering as it continued to do so. He was a Potter, of course, his name was more than just a surname in this little world, so much more, the only male Potter Heir. He never knew his heritage, or at least, he was ignorant of it until his first day in school, the knowledge he learned in such a short time had done something to him his past had failed to do. Break him, or perhaps it shouldn't be something so melodramatic, he wasn't completely broken, he wasn't like some small vase that fell on the floor and shattered but he wasn't the same young boy who hoped for a better tomorrow. He learned pretty easily that hope was a fleeting and weak thing not worthy of his attention anymore.

It all happened started with one irony. His parents lived! On top of that fact, he was the twin brother to a sister, and he had a younger sister who would be waiting two years to join them. The fact that this all seemed like a bad plot for a trashy little novel having to deal with overcoming adversity and reconnecting with family wasn't lost on him. Then again he wasn't a child by any stretch of the word, no he had learned long ago that playing the part of a child was best to keep people unsuspecting but to have gone through ten years of absolute hell wishing travesty to appear was something no child could manage. Now he was saddled with a small problem his family had approached him with the wish of returning to their home, to become a family again, and while in some small part of his mind and heart he yearned for it, the rational portion knew the truth.

He was far too jaded, far too unforgiving to jump into a move such as that, and while blatantly telling them no would easily bring scrutiny down on him, he didn't necessarily go with them, he could leave them with the false illusion of him returning to their home, and disappear. He had made one friend without the knowledge of anyone in school, someone high enough in society that he could vanish from the world for as long as he wished. He threaded his hands together and mull over his choices, few as they were everyone came with risks and advantages, staying with his family would allow him more time with the sister had slowly come to adore, and the younger sister he knew he would easily come to love just as much, the only problem being his parents, he didn't necessarily hate them, but he found that he would no doubt take an exceptionally long time to forgive them, he didn't know if they would accept the man he was.

His second option fell towards staying with the Dursleys, that would force him to play into someone hands, he wasn't sure who was hoping for him to stay contained and isolated but many could wish that on him and he wasn't willing to fall to that scheme, it also left him away from the two people he could find himself happy around, but it would keep him in a familiar environment. His last option is the one that seemed so enticing, vanishing, it would teach a lesson to those who sought to use him or had foolishly made poor choices, he would be free of the burden of expectations, the only problem would be his inability to see his siblings. He closed his eyes once more and sighed softly as he made up his mind reaching for the empty parchment laying on the desk. He had taken the liberty of selecting an empty classroom for his reflection area, as well as a place to write his letter without being bothered by anyone nosy enough to want to know everything he was up to.

He folded the small note carefully and stood from the desk blowing the light out for the candle and waiting a few short minutes to allow his eyes to adjust to the dark before moving through the long cold halls of Hogwarts. His trip to the Owlery was silent and surprisingly without obstacles.

"Hedwig." He called softly getting a soft hoot in return before the beautiful snowy white owl landed on his shoulder.

He rubbed her chest softly getting a gentle coo back.

"I need you to take this note. You know who it is for." He said getting a small stare before she rubbed her head against his.

"I know, but this is the best thing for me." He said slowly getting a small glare as he finished tieing the note around her leg.

He winced slightly as her talons dug into his shoulder for a moment before she took off and left through one of the large openings for the owlery.

He ignored the small punctures in his shoulder and made his way back to the common room. His night of rest was easy, and the breakfast that followed his waking from the dream he found himself in was even better. He smiled softly at Jade. He could see the grin she gave off as she talked to several people around her as well as the glance she would send his way as though she was trying to reassure herself that he was still there. He felt a small pang of guilt at that but it washed away as a small parcel landed in front of him. He pulled open the small letter and smiled to himself at the written response, as he as tucking away the small wrapped gift. He could see the small curious look on Jade's face but he smiled and managed to brush it off.

"I have an announcement, Before we all return home for the summer vacation I would like to say, that to each of you who have dealt with certain problems over this year I ask that you take to heart, that your struggles were not in vain and that your success will be a note for much merriment." Dumbledore said raising a small glass as a toast.

He noticed a wave of confusion roll through the hall but it quickly wiped away in the excuss of having a little fun and partying no matter the hidden reason.

"In a few short hours, you will be on your way home. I wish you all a good summer and look forward to seeing those who will be returning for another year." Dumbledore finished getting a loud cheer.

"Come on Harry, we got to get packed up." Jade said standing from the table.

He rolled his eyes slightly and grinned to the girl before following after her.

"I can't wait until you come home, Rose has been excited to meet you ever since she was told you existed." Jade said making him grimace lightly as before his face fell into a frown.

"It didn't take them as long to tell her as it did you, did it?" He asked getting a small flinch.

"You know I wasn't happy to have heard it so late, but they had a reason." Jade said slowly making him sigh.

"Maybe a good enough for you, but in my opinion, it's far too weak of an excuse." He said getting a small sigh.

"It's not like you are willing to explain, they sent you letters every month, and they've said they wanted nothing more than to keep you around, it just wasn't safe for the first two years, and from what Dumbledore had said to them, it wasn't kind to rip you from a family you had grown a few years with. I watched them fight that choice every day." Jade said with a small sigh.

"I know, I just have my reasons." He said gruffly only to feel her hand grab his arm and pull him to a stop.

"Tell me, please." Jade said making him stare into her eyes for a moment before his softened at the gaze. He sighed softly pulling her hand softly from his arm before taking it in his for a moment.

"Jade, It's fine, I agreed to come home, after all, I just don't think we will be getting along too well at first, and I am pretty sure it's going to take a little while to adjust." he said getting a small pout.

"Are you saying being around me is weird?" Jade asked getting him to smirk lightly and laugh a little.

"No, I've never felt happier being around someone who is family, I am pretty sure that is going to transfer to Rose as well, I just think it won't be quite that way with them." He said getting a slow nod.

"Come on, we don't have all day, after all, they do need to drop us off while it's still daylight, and I don't think they are going to hold anything up just because of our family name." He said getting a small nod and smirk.

"What do you want to do over the summer?" Jade asked as she dropped her trunk next to his.

"I don't know, maybe just a little relaxation. We can probably go out into Diagon Alley or maybe even Muggle London, see a few films and stuff." Jade said making him look over in surprise.

"You head out into Muggle London?" He asked getting a small smile.

"It's something we have done for the past year or two, It took a little while for mom to get dad to agree to the decision." Jade said making him nod slowly.

"It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he just still held onto that paranoia and want to keep us safe, until he finally gave in and saw it was fine." Jade said making him chuckle lightly as he walked through the halls the trunk lightly dragging against the rugs in the hallway.

The train ride was spent mostly in silence, of course, what time they had he spent between having his nose in a book or looking out the window as he fingered the wrapped up gift. He glanced up at the trunk that was placed on the rack above and tensed a bit. He would need to leave it, while it probably would be best to take the books inside along on the little trip he couldn't risk the extra weight it would bring slowing him down, as well as the risk of leaving it behind in a possible muggle area and a muggle coming across the books inside.

He stood up quickly as the train lurched to a stop and helped Jade up. He pulled down both trunks and followed her off the train. His hands folded a small piece of parchment paper he had written a quick note on while stepping off the train he placed it in the right pocket of her jacket pretending to trip a bit.

"Sorry." He said with a small smile getting a roll of the eyes.

"Come on, they are waiting by the floo and apparation point." Jade said pulling him along.

He glanced around the large open train platform and he stopped in place as he saw a bathroom off to the side. It didn't look brand new like the most recent renovated ones for the Muggle station but they weren't too old to be considered unusable.

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom real quick, mind taking my stuff to them and letting them know?" He asked getting a small frown before she shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

He slipped away letting the bathroom door for the men's room to close behind him. He leaned against the sink and sighed for a moment before unwrapping the small parcel letting the small gemstone fall into his hands.

'Turn it twice, and off we go eh?' He thought rolling it over twice in his hands only to feel the uncomfortable tug behind his navel and a sudden swirl of colors in front of him.

His breath shot from his body as he impacted against the ground only to make him groan in mild pain once his breath came back to him.

"God that felt terrible, why does every method of travel in the magical world feel terrible or boring?" He asked getting a mild chuckle.

"Perhaps it is because they were made to force people to deal with the traditional way of getting around." A man said.

"Yes because that is exactly what the magical world is, traditional." He said sarcastically.

"True enough, the papers you need are ready, and I have several contacts that will help you at first, after that, it will be up to you to move forward from there." The man said sliding a small set of papers across a table.

"Thank you." he said with a small smile taking the papers and moving to his newest adventure.

* * *

**A/N: As a little note yes a new work, I have lots of ideas I simply want to get out there to see if I have enough feedback thats positive enough to make me believe its worth continuing, on top of the ones i've already dedicated time too. This is one I have high hopes for. Reddington himself will be alluded to and referenced but they wont have a straight meet up in real time except maybe in a flashback, Harry isnt exactly large enough fish to be on reddingtons list and Harry is going to be following in that mans footsteps so to speak. I was interested by a concept of Harry being the big old anti-hero but in a newer way, he's more the mastermind who doesnt really get his hands dirty and has a criminal empire in both the wizarding and muggle world without to many people knowing its him. honestly this idea was born off binge watching four seasons of Blacklist and having a vauge thought of what a Reddington like harry would react if he had a sister who was possibly hit on or sexually assaulted. I believe he would act like reddington did every time agent keen was threatened. With extreme hostility. The scene was basically then sitting at a conjured table, Him and the guy who did it, with a ward blocking out all interference from the watching great hall as he politely threatened the guy before shooting him in cold blood. No body could stop him and he couldnt be charged because he is too much of an asset or some other legal bullshit reason. but the idea peaked my interest so I figured why not.**


End file.
